El lamento de la poetisa
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Lori siempre ha odiado a Carol Pingrey, más Jamas se había conocido la verdadera razón, hasta ahora. Fic para el reto de el fic secreto


" **El lamento de la poetisa** "

Aquella tarde, era una tarde bastante tranquila en la residencia Loud, todo ese día parecía que nada saldría mal, en esa residencia, sólo se encontraban de momento Lincoln y Leni, los cuales tras llegar del Colegio se habían puesto cómodos en la sala, sus hermanas atendían otros asuntos, Lynn en sus prácticas en el parque, las gemelas con las exploradoras, Luna y Luan estaban cada una en un respectivo evento relacionado a su gustos, Luna en una audición con su banda y Luan en una fiesta infantil, Lisa en la universidad dando una lección acerca de los viajes en el tiempo. Nada parecía que pudiese perturbar aquella paz que, de momento la rubia amante de la moda y el peliblanco gozaban.

Eso hasta que Lori llegó a casa, sumamente enojada.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— dijo la mayor de las hermanas Loud mientras azotaba la puerta de entrada de aquella residencia de la avenida Franklin, en ese momento, en la sala se encontraba Lincoln, quien jugaba con sus videojuegos, y Leni, quien miraba como su hermanito menor, era bastante talentoso en aquél menester. Al mirarla, ambos supieron que el caos se desataría en ese momento.

—O sea, como que estás bastante enojada hermanita— Le dijo Leni mientras miraba como Lori se sentaba furiosa en el sofá. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, cambio el canal, de televisión, justo en el momento en que Lincoln estaba a punto de pasar al próximo nivel de aquel videojuego de zombies.

—¡Lori, estaba a punto de eliminar al zombie esparceplaga!— Dijo furioso Lincoln mas su furia se transformó en temor al momento de que su hermana mayor, lo volteará a ver con aquellos ojos azules que en ese momento se veían como brazas ardientes. Lori, alzó a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa, colocándolo su rostro a la altura del rostro del peliblanco.

—¿Vas a reprocharme? Bien entonces ¡Preparate a ser un maldito pretzel humano!— Lincoln sabía que eso dolería y de inmediato sintió un miedo al ver el rostro furioso de su hermana, mientras Leni miraba aterrada, ni ella se atrevía a entrometerse.

—¡No Lori, bien bien, puedes usar la televisión, sólo no me vuelvas un pretzel humano¡— suplicó el peliblanco mientras se cubría el rostro, para que Lori no le golpeará. Esta lo miró, y furioso lo soltó, lanzando a Lincoln al sofá violentamente.

—¡Carol, siempre es Carol Pingrey!— dijo casi gritando y golpeando fuertemente la mesita de centro en la sala, —¡Me volvio a superar, Dios!— Tras eso, simplemente se levantó del sofá y de inmediato subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación —Estare en mi alcoba, ¡No quiero que nadie me moleste!.

—Emm...¿Lori, puedo sacar... mis sandalias?— Le dijo temerosa Leni. Una mirada con la furia más grande jamás vista fue la respuesta por parte de su hermana mayor. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un fuerte golpe y unos minutos después, una canción a todo volumen.

 ** _(Música de Fondo: Untouched Autor :The Verónicas)._**

—Wow, o sea como que su enojo debe ser bastante grande ahora— dijo Leni mientras escuchaba esa canción a todo volumen, volumen, sólo comparable a cuando Luna practicaba con sus instrumentos musicales. Lincoln por su parte, solo se dedicaba a cambiar el canal para poder ver su avance en su videojuego, había perdido, y sólo miraba como tendría que empezar de nuevo desde su último punto de guardado.

—Ahh debe ser otra tonta competencia de selfies u otro tonto torneó de golf que perdió frente a Carol— Dijo Lincoln el cual reanudó nuevamente su juego, tratando de llegar nuevamente a donde se habia quedado, este último sólo podía sentirse enojado, al final su hermana le hizo perder y tendría que empezar nuevamente.

—No lo se, ella sólo pone esa canción cuando mira su caja del ati...— Leni corto esa frase de golpe, sabiendo que había dicho de mas. El peliblanco por su parte miró la reacción de su hermana extrañado.

—Espera ¿Que caja?— le pregunto a Leni, la cual sólo se puso bastante nerviosa, Esta se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente. —¡Leni, espera!— le dijo el peliblanco.

—¡Voy a preparar un smothie, no te oigo!— dijo nerviosa mientras salía de la sala. El peliblanco entonces quedó confundido, ¿De que caja estaba hablando Leni? ¿Por que Leni se puso tan nerviosa? Y era bastante cierto, si bien había visto a su hermana mayor enojada antes, jamas como en ese momento, y era cierto, sólo escuchaba esa canción, al estar así de furiosa y siempre era con algo relacionado con Carol Pingrey. Con la curiosidad de averiguar aquel enigma, dejo a un lado su videojuego y decidió averiguar sobre eso que su hermana Leni había insinuado. Lo primero que debia averiguar, era sobre aquella "caja" que su hermana mayor había mencionado, Si bien Leni era pésima para guardar secretos, era obvio que ella no le diría donde estaba aquella caja

—Umm, ¿Ella dijo algo antes de cortar la frase el a.. el a a...?— pensaba mientras caminaba, más de repente, lo averiguó y se dio un golpe en la frente. —¡El ático! ¡Duh!— tras eso, este se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tratando de que Lori no viera hacia donde se dirigía, más al estar en la planta alta, la canción sonaba a todo volumen, era más que obvio que no le escucharía mientras esa canción sonaba por tercera vez. Jalo el cordel de las escaleras que llevaban al ático y de inmediato, subió por estas, tratando de ser sumamente silencioso. Volvió a subir los escalones de madera, para poder ocultar las apariencias y de inmediato, con lámparas en mano, se dispuso a buscar la cajita que su atolondrada hermana mayor mencionó accidentalmente. Lincoln no sabía exactamente qué buscar, en ese lugar había tantas cosas que cualquiera podría ser esa caja mencionada, miró todas, el baúl que supuestamente pertenecía a la bisabuela Harriet, una caja con ropa de su madre, cajas con antiguas cosas para bromas de Luan. El peliblanco se comenzó a frustrar, pues no encontraba nada que no hubiera visto antes. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, este, piso la tabla suelta, la cual, se alzó golpeándole el rostro.

—¡Auch¡— dijo mientras se tocaba el rostro tras ese golpe, —¡Tonta tabla...¿Ehh?— entonces, Lincoln miró la tabla, que tras el golpe, no había quedado en su lugar, y ahí, había una abertura con un pequeño hueco en el piso y ahí, dentro de ese hueco, una pequeña cajita de madera, la cual estaba decorada con pequeñas joyas de plástico, y de color rojo. Al mirarla, Lincoln sabía que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Rápidamente, sacó aquella caja de su escondite y se dispuso a ver que contenía, para su buena suerte, la caja no se encontraba cerrada de ninguna manera, y pudo abrirla, al ver el contenido de esta se sorprendió, sólo había tres cosas: dos fotografías y un pedazo de papel, la mitad de una hoja de libreta.

El peliblanco de inmediato se dispuso a examinar aquellos objetos, en primer lugar, miró una de las fotografías, era la fotografía de un grupo de gente, el peliblanco la examinaba detenidamente, no vio de principio, nada raro o anormal, hasta que miró a las dos chicas de fondo, ahi, abrazadas y sonriendo se veían a Lori y a su nemesis, Carol Pingrey. La fotografía, parecía haber sido tomada cuando su hermana tenía trece o quizás doce años. La reconoció fácilmente, sus frenos su ligero acné y su moño azul la delataban.

—Eso es raro— dijo el peliblanco mientras veía la fotografía, vio a algunas de las demás personas ahí, El chico sólo reconoció a la que parecia la actual profesora de poesía de Lucy. En el reverso se podía leer "Club de poesía de Safo". Después el chico examinó el pedazo de papel, el cual tenía solamente lo que parecia el fragmento de un poema.

 ** _y cuando te miro de frente creo_**

 ** _que jamás Hermíona fue tan bella_**

 ** _y que no está mal que a la rubia Helena_**

 ** _yo te compare…_**

—Esto es aún más raro— exclamó el peliblanco, ¿Que significaba aquel poema? Bien podía preguntárselo a su hermana menor, después de todo ella sabría más o menos el significado, miró la letra, revisando bien aquel escrito, la misma letra de su hermana mayor. Se sorprendió mucho al saber que su hermana mayor también tenía talento para la escritura, al igual que Lucy. más aún eso agregaba más misterio a ese asunto tan grande. Finalmente, examinó la última foto de aquella cajita. La tercera, era una foto de Carol Pingrey, la cual para el momento de esa fotografía se veía mucho más joven, Se le veía sonriendo a la cámara, mientras saludaba, Con un vestido de noche color azúl celeste y arreglada de tal manera que se veía en una especie de fiesta. Lincoln se sorprendió, ¿Porque su hermana mayor tenía una foto de su archienemiga? ¿Que tenia que ver ese dichoso club de poesía? Y más importante ¿Que tenía que ver con el estado actual de su hermana mayor? Lincoln, miró el reverso de la fotografía, ahí, había escrito algo, algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, y que resolvía, en parte ese misterio.

 ** _Porque el brillo dorado de tus cabellos_**

 ** _Es capaz de resaltar la elegancia, que te hace diferente,_**

 ** _El solo tacto de tu piel se torna una odisea,_**

 ** _tan larga, como el océano que separa los continentes_**

 ** _Los días que no te veo, son un frío invernal_**

 ** _Entre la tristeza y la ansiedad,_**

 ** _Pero tu recuerdo_**

 ** _Se torna la llama que a mi corazón logra calmar,_**

 ** _Aunque se que nunca podré tocar aquella llama tan resplandeciente_**

 ** _En la que te has convertido._**

—Asi que, ¿Lo descubriste verdad?— Escuchó el peliblanco detrás suyo, Lincoln, temblando de miedo volteo y ahí miro, a su hermana mayor Lori, mirándolo con los ojos rojos debido al enorme tiempo que paso llorando en su habitación. Lincoln se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa, y de inmediato un sudor frío recorrió su ser.

—¡Lo... Lori yo, yo solo estaba aquí y golpeé la tabla floja del piso y ...¡ ¡No me golpees por favor, no sabía que eso era tuyo!— el peliblanco se aterró al ver a Lori acercarse y se cubrió, cuando vio a su hermana, entender una mano hacia el, el solo espero el golpe, golpe que jamás llegó. Sólo sintió una mano en su hombro y escucho el llanto de Lori, el peliblanco, asomo la cabeza y vio a Lori, llorando arrodillada frente a el. Lincoln de inmediato, se acercó a su hermana. La cual de inmediato comenzó a llorar en su pecho, aferrándose a su hermanito menor.

—¿Sabes porque odio tanto a Carol Pingrey?, La odio porque siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo, porque jamas podré superarala... y porque es la persona más perfecta y hermosa, porque es tan linda, maravillosa y porque la ame, y ella jamás me amara como yo la ame a ella, ¡Si Lincoln, me gustaba Carol Pingrey, la ame, la amo aun!— el peliblanco, quedó sorprendido, ante tal declaración de su hermana, jamás pensó que, al igual que su hermana Luna, Lori tuviera esa clase de gustos, no la juzgaba, al igual que con su hermana rockera, el lo entendía, más le sorprendió, le sorprendió demasiado.

—Dime, entonces Bobby, ¿El que significa para ti?— Lori le respondió:

—El es un chico maravilloso, me ha ayuda a olvidar, pero Lincoln, no es lo mismo, no sabes lo que pasó, si lo supieras...— Lori simplemente rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba más a Lincoln.

—Puedo saberlo, si quieres— le respondió el peliblanco. Lori lo miró y de inmediato le confesó aquel secreto que guardaba en su interior.

—Fue, fue hace cinco años, tu eras aún un niño, y yo, apenas estaba entrando a la secundaria...

 **(Flasback)**

 _—Bienvenidos al club de poesía de Safo, espero y su talento sea lo bastante grande para pertenecer a este selectivo club, como saben, nosotros no aceptamos a cualquier persona— Decia la profesora frente a ella, ahí en ese salón de clases, ubicado en la planta alta de la secundaria de Royal Woods, se encontraba Lori, la cual sonreía al pertenecer a aque club, si era un club de nerds, más ese era de los más exclusivos, sólo las mejores escritoras pertenecían a el. Había dos razones por las cuales ella se encontraba ahi. La primera, su poema para la clase de literatura, había ganado el primer lugar, y su profesora de inmediato, la incluyó en aquel selecto grupo._

 _Y la segunda estaba frente a ella, la que durante mucho tiempo, fue su objetivo a alcanzar, aquella chica rubia, que se encontraba hasta el frente de la fila. Ella estaba emocionada, tras mucho había logrado estar en una clase junto a ella, la joven y talentosa Carol Pingrey._

 _Asi, pasaron los dias, Lori, trato por todos los medios acercarse a ella, Las poesías de ambas eran siempre de las predilectas en aquel club de literatura, más Lori sólo lo hacía para estar más cerca de Carol. Solo la admiraba más y mas, esa admiración, pronto se convirtió en amor._

 _—Y asi, la poetisa Safo, la cual dio el nombre a nuestro distinguido club, predicaba el amor entre sus alumnas, ella las amaba, era apasionada y talentosa, incluso Platón la catalogó como "la décima Musa" Más al final el amor la llevó a suicidarse, según cuenta la leyenda lanzándose desde la roca de Léucade al mar cuando su amor no se vio correspondido— relataba la profesora, mientras Lori miraba enamorada a Carol. En su libreta, sólo había corazones dibujados con sus iníciales. Lori debía decirle, debía confesar su amor._

—Yo quería confesar mi amor Lincoln— interrumpió el relato Lori —Y finalmente llegó el que yo pensaba era el día adecuado, el día de la graduación— Lori lloró al recordar ese desdichado dia.

 _—Te ves muy bien Carol— dijo Lori sonrojada al ver a Carol Pingrey en aquel bello vestido color azul celeste. para esa ocasión, Lori se había arreglado, depilando su ceja, y colocándose un bello vestido color rojo escarlata, aún tenía frenos, y gafas, más se veía bastante bonita._

 _—Gracias Lori, Jejeje debo decirlo, Tú también te ves muy linda— Lori no podía resistir más, debía de besar esos labios, debía confesar y estar junto a su amor platónico._

 _—Emm, Carol, yo...yo quiero decirte algo— Lori sentía su pecho a punto de estallar, sus piernas temblando, su ser, estremecido ante su musa, que sólo la miraba confundida._

 _—Lori ¿Estas bien? ¿Vamos afuera?— Carol se acercó a Lori, preocupada. De repente y de la nada, Lori se acercó y besó los labios de su amada Carol. un beso bastante corto, pero para Lori era la consumación de todo. tras separarse Carol no dijo nada, solo miraba a Lori confundida y algo asustada —¿Ca... Carol? — dijo Lori temerosa, al mirar la reacción de Pingrey que sin mas salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad._

 _—¡Carol espera!— dijo llorando Lori mientras veía a su amor salir corriendo y sin corresponder a su amor. Lori entonces lloro amargamente, mientras miraba aquel poema que le había escrito a su ahora amor no correspondido._

 ** _(Fin del Flasback)_**

—Es por eso que la odio y la amo Lincoln, ¿Porque no me pudo corresponder? ¿Porque no me amo como yo a ella?— Lori lloraba amargamente abrazada a su hermano menor. el cual sólo trataba de consolarla.

—Bueno Lori...yo en primer lugar, lamento haberme metido con tus cosas, en segunda, lamento que tu plan no haya funcionado, pero si te sirve de algo, mis planes tampoco funcionan siempre— Lori sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano, tras eso Lincoln la miró y le dijo:

—Y bueno, tal vez, tal vez Carol Pingrey no te quiso herir, digo, no siempre un beso repentino funciona.

—Es obvio que no me ama como yo a ella, el hecho de que haya salido corriendo de ahí lo indica, ella no me ama Lincoln— Lori se secaba las lágrimas mientras veía la foto de Carol Pingrey, más Lincoln respondió.

—Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo— dijo el peliblanco, mirando a su hermana mayor.

—No estoy segura de esto Lincoln— dijo temerosa Lori mientras miraba al frente, temblaba como Lincoln jamás la había visto antes. Más el peliblanco le dijo.

—Ten confianza, si deseas saber si en verdad ella no te ama, este es el único metodo, monte preocupes, yo estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré— Lori sonrió, su hermano menor estaría ahí para el, estaba muy, agradecída que el hubiese descubierto ese secreto, solo Leni, habría sido tan comprensiva, aunque a ella Jamas se le habría ocurrido esa idea que ahora estaba haciendo. Sin mas, tocó el timbre de la puerta de aquella casa. Tras un par de minutos, una chica abrió y Lori temblo, como hace muchos años.

—Hola Carol— dijo Lori mirando a su nemesis... y amor platónico.

 **Fic para el reto de el fic secreto del grupo de The loud house en español, espero y esté pequeño escrito sea de su agrado, sin más me despido y nos vemos después, pronto habra actualización.**


End file.
